The Tale of Two Fish
by epicjirachifan
Summary: The story of the gijinka worlds magikarp, who has been in love with kyogre for a long time, and the time for love is here! but look whoos in the way? stay tuned for a tale of love, comady and action! based on tinyfishhugefishredfishbluefishshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya all! my first fan fic on this site!

its a pokemon one and its based around the tinyfishhugefishredfishbluefishshipping (kyogre x magikarp) all the pokemon in here are gijinkas/moemon and allmost all the names have the pronunceation in brackets. i will be uploding art on to my DA later so look out for that!

the rating is T for the later chapters.

i do not own pokemon or its characters.

now, on with the story!

* * *

Her long blue, red and white dress… that navy hair and the smile that only she could pull off. As I walked over to my class, she stood there, waiting, by her locker, talking to her mates. I knew it was her. The transfer student from hoenn, Kyogre.

I was the biggest dork in the school and I had the biggest crush of all time on the unique and semi-popular yet unbelievably pretty girl kyogre. In this world we are all what you may call gijinka's very strong gijinkas are called legend keepers and they hold special items that separate them from the rest. Such as kyogre, who holds a trident, and dilgi (d-ill-g-ee), jgiri (j-eye-r-ee) and polli (aw come on you know how to pronounce that one.) the holders of the spears. I, on the other hand, do not have anything like that. I am lame, weak, and very 'dorky'. My name is….. Magikarp.

Why oh why did I have to be born so…LAME?! But let me tell you, the one that gets all the most popularity in this school, is the very obnoxious, ave melode (ah-v-ay Mel-oh-day.) her elder sister isn't that bad though, Ave gets all the attention whilst, on the other hand, I only have two mates! The mischievous, celeba and the boring slackoth, we all have friendship groups in this school, and they all have names. Mine, the lame-o group. The name says it all really. At lunch, whilst I was at the cafeteria, I could swear that kyogre was looking at me. With those beautiful eyes. I fell under her spell and looked back at her. Before tripping up on ave's foot.

'Damn you!' I thought as I hauled myself up off the ground and dusted myself down.

She was looking at me slyly. With her evil green eyes. "How'd the trip go magi?" she cackled. Then I heard a familiar voice from behind us.

"Now that was uncalled for wasn't it ave?!"

Ave gasped at this monstrosity! How DARE how very DARE her measly older sister talk to her like that! Poirot (pu-why-oh) was standing up and pointing at me. Poirot melode was ave's older sister, and one of the biggest-and most elegant- fighters in the whole school.

"Oh you've done it now hon!" ave shouted. They both scowled. Ave had a type advantage, but poirot was clearly stronger. The sisters rose to their feet and initiated their battle stances. Poirot held her hand in a diagonal. One in front of her, one behind. (Like neji from naruto when he is doing the 64 palms jutsu.) Whilst ave held her hands up to her chest as if she was holding a microphone.

"Battle commence!" shouted the battle loving boy Terrakion.

The two of them launched in to one of the most intense battles I have ever seen in my life.

Psychic, close combat and even the occasional relic song where being exchanged between the siblings. The peace lover quaziz (qu-ah-ziz) lost it and oxyis (ox-is) had to escort him out of the hall. Blows and blows where exchanged until finally someone came to stop them. The head girl arzcye. (ar-zz-yee, yeah weird spelling.) One judgment and BANG they were down.

"Now you," she said "BETTER CALM DOWN OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE HEADS OFFICE!" she was shouting directly at ave, after all, it was no joke that arzcye was very, VERY good friends with Poirot. They both shared a love, and talent, for fighting and war.

It would be world war 3 when the two of them battled.

Still, ave was scared like hell and was forced to retreat to her fashion invaded locker.

"Well….."Arzcye sighed "that should do it."

"Thanks!" Poirot cheered and went over to get her special deputy head girls' lunch.

I quietly made my way over to the back table- table 9- where celeba and slackoth where sitting.

"Man!" celeba said, hands on hips "Poirot and ave should be called the 'attitude sisters'!"

"That's rich coming from you celeba." I remarked.

"Watch your mouth!" she cried.

"CALM DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU!" slackoth shouted

"Is something wrong?" a silvery voice asked from above us. Kyogre! But, why has she come to our table? She is always on table two, with her mates, or table three, picking a fight with Groudon. And Kyogre wasn't the only one there either! Her boyfriend- curse him- Lugia and her best friend Hoeya (h-oh-ay-ya) where there too! They sat down on OUR table! The lame-o table nine!

"So," celeba said bluntly "what brings you here?"

"Well, we've been looking around the spots round these parts and we think that this table has the best view." Hoeya stated.

"Fine with me." Celeba shrugged "welcome to the gang!"

"Thanks!" kyogre giggled.

But all of this time something was off with lugia, he was sating off in to space all of a sudden, when normally, he is looking and guarding kyogre non-stop.

"Something wrong lugia?" Hoeya asked

"I've gotta go. Um….see ya later guys." Lugia said as he got up from the table.

"Um…bye then." Hoeya frowned

"Hey I don't know if you guys have noticed but…" kyogre started "lugia has been acting a little strange lately, like he's seeing another girl."

"nah." Hoeya and celeba said in unison,

"Lugia's not the kind of guy that would do such a thing." I pointed out.

"yeah." She sighed "I guess you're right."

"Look." Hoeya said, putting a hand on Kyogre's shoulder "everything is gonna be ok, you know that key."

"Yeah perhaps…"

* * *

so there ya have it! please R&R, My spelling and grammar is rubbish so please dont reveiw only for that!

~EJF


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys! another chappie!

there will be a number of new and important characters in this one, so read closely...

i dont own pokemon or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

After finishing lunch I skipped over to class in joy. I, the lamest of the lame, the dorkiest of the dorks had just sat with kyogre! But I was also confused at what the heck lugia is up to, what he might be planning. I couldn't stand to see my love with such a sad face!

"BOO!" a voice cooed from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin! Suddenly there was a hand on both of my shoulders, it was none other than Vikki, a sophomore in the year above me (year 11 for those of you in great BritanniaJ) "so how are things going?"

"Hey Vicks," I asked "who's lugia going out with?"

"Hmmmm…" Vikki was the one that knew all the school gossip and rumours and that kind of thing, there were rumours aplenty about her too, she wasn't the most popular of the legend keepers. She did bring victory, but she was rather odd and didn't like big groups of friends, she preferred smaller, closer ones instead. "I know he's going out with kyogre, but rumour has it he's 2-timing."

'I knew it!' I thought to myself.

"Tell ya what." She said "I'll do a little research into it howzat sound?"

"Great!" I exclaimed. Anything to make kyogre smile again.

"Ah look at the time!" she cried "I have to go to RS class! See ya round!"

"See ya." No matter how close I get to kyogre, you can't beat a childhood friend like Vikki. Now even more cheerful, I went over to math class. I HATE maths. I sank in to my chair next to one of the coldest girls in the school, and the 2nd tallest freshman, Garde (gar-day) she's cold, and rumour has it (according to Vikki) that she has a dark and hidden past, something to do with a scientific experiment, like poirot and arzcye, she has a love of fighting, she's good at it too, unlike most other gardevoir.

"Open your books to page 39." Said the teacher. So we did. I took one look at the page and nearly fainted. It was possibly the hardest thing I have ever seen. Circles? Pi? What? I didn't understand a word!

"sensei." Garde said, "I've finished."

"Already I haven't even finished speaking?! Excellent job Garde!" the teacher exclaimed looking overwhelmed. I'm not all that surprised. If you switch the 'a' and the 'r' around in her name you get 'grade'. No wonder hers are so high. I spent most of the lesson asking her for her help, I got a no every time. Eventually she said "look Magikarp, if you spent less time being a git and more time studying and training to evolve then your grades might ACTUALLY GET HIGHER!" I hated her to no end when she acted like this. I try my best but I'm weak and I can't help that can I?! After the dreaded class was over I ran over to the common room as fast as I possibly could.

"Hey there bud!" shouted a loud husky voice of a sophomore. They had stuck their foot out; I tripped over in the most humiliating way. My books went everywhere. As I gathered my books a tag was being held above my face, it said "victory garden" on it. A victory pass! I knew I had seen that redish-orangy hair before!

"Vikki…" I scowled, but she's the kind of girl that you just can't get mad at.

"Yo!" she cheered, "I got some info on lugia!"

I was all of a sudden much happier, I forgave her for all of the things she had ever done ever and told her that I really wanted to know.

"Ok but it'll cost ya"

"Anything, Vikki, I'll do anything!"

"Ok then, give me how much your worth,"

So I reached in to my pocket a pulled out 500 poke dollars

"Now," Vikki said counting up the dosh "lugia going out with suici." (sue-ee-kee)

"The suici?!" I exclaimed, the redhead nodded

"Yup the suici, leader of the collar holders" (geddit cuz there the legendary dogs? uh, forget it...)

"Well I'll go to upper gloster,"

"So there you have it, now I'm going to form, see ya!"

"See ya Vikki," suici eh, who've thought… I ran as fast as my feet could carry me over to the common room, from the a joining locker room I could hear soft weeping, and two very familiar voices saying "there, there, I'm sure it's nothing personal." I peeked round the door and there was kyogre, practically crying her eyes out. Celeba and hoeya where standing next to her. Slackoth was in a corner, hands behind his head, "what happened?" I queried,

"Kyogre just got dumped by lugia." He explained. Lugia, what a heartless git! I walked over to kyogre and placed my hand on her shoulder. "He was 2-timing," I said, unsure whether I should have said it or not. But oddly, kyogre turned off the water works and looked up at me, "with who?" she questioned. Her eyes where big and wet with tears. She looked sad and helpless. I hated seeing her like this, yet, she also looked so cute.

"Suici, of the collar keepers." I whispered. She rose to her feet and gave me a hug,

"Thank you for telling me, Magikarp, It means the world."

I placed my hand on her back. "Don't thank me, thank Vikki." I said, my eyes closed, "she's the one that found out…."

* * *

so there ya have it. please R&R, again, i know that my spelling and grammar is rubbish so please dont reveiw just fo that!

also special thaks to Entei7800! her fics are epic and reveiws make my day :)

see ya next time

~EJF


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! EJF! this is a short chapter with a bit of fluff in it :) hope ya like it r&r please!

* * *

That afternoon I went to my locker, as it was the end of the school day, and I couldn't stop thinking about suici and lugia. True, he was more into girls of that kind but he had no reason to cheat on kyogre. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice a sophomore walking towards me. I crashed right into them. "Watch it midge." They scowled. And walked off. As I was gathering my books up for the third time, I looked up to see who the heck I had crashed into. It was from the back, but I wouldn't mistake that purple hair and that odd shaped crest on the head for the life of me. Suici! But what in the name of love was she doing _here?_ HER locker was on the other end of the school. In the English department. Where I was, was the maths department. And it's not like she was going to see her favourite teacher or anything. Suici HATED maths with a vengeance. It was then I decided to follow her. Just to see what she was doing on the other side of the school. She took a left, into the science department. She stopped, and I darted into a corner, so as not to be seen. She looked around. This time, went right. In to room 33, one of the biology rooms, another one of suici's least favourite subjects.

I poked my head round the door. Was that suici with…. VAPOREON-SENSEI?! Bu-bu-bu-but vaporeon- sensei is a woman! And it didn't look like sensei had consented to this either. It was a forced kiss. Ok let me get two things straight- 1. Suici and vaporeon- sensei are BOTH GIRLS. IS ALREADY GOING OUT WITH LUGIA. What in the name of all things sacred is she doing with the head of biology? Sensei pushed away.

"What in the name of the science department are you doing?!" she exclaimed. It's a good job its late, we were probably the last people in the school.

"sensei…" suici looked at her with dreamy eyes, _lustful _eyes. I wanted to get away, but I couldn't leave without helping sensei. Oh. Crap. Suici then spotted me. It was now or never. I dashed to vaporeon-sensei and made a quick escape. She thanked me profoundly and explained that suici had been acting up for a while now. I asked her how long and she said about 2 weeks. I asked if I could borrow her phone. I punched in vikkis number. 1 ring and she picked up.

"yes? Who are ya?" she asked, in typical vikki fashion.

"vik its me Magikarp." I responded.

"hey magi. Waddya want?"

"how long has lugia been going out with suici?"

"hrmmm…. Ill check on my database." And yes, vikki has a database on her computer, (developed by metagross) that records every rumour she has ever heard. Ever. "ah ha! I've got it!"

"great, vik, how long?"

"2 months. Why?"

I explained to her everything that had happened with suici and vaporeon- sensei. She gasped. It was the longest and most incredible thing she had ever heard. None of it was rumour either. All. Fact. She was amazed. It took her ages to upload it all. She wouldn't stop saying thanks until I hung up on her. She really was weird. I handed sensei back her phone and ran home as quick as my feet could carry me. Thankfully, suici didn't catch up. Unfortunately, she lives in the same block that I do. Damn. I wanted to avoid her, but that would be scarcely possible. That night, at around 7 I got a phone call on the house phone, ma and dad where out so I had to pick up. I feared for the worst, after all, suici knew my house phone number….

"um, hello?" a sweet, silvery, shy voice came from the receiver. "i-is magikarp around?" ok. What. In the name. Of all things sacred. Was kyogre ringing this house for. I was shaking.

"uh, yeah, how did you get this number?" i questioned, hoping not to sound antagonising.

"magikarp!" she cried down the phone, her voice full of glee "vikki gave it to me! She said that i should call you."

Damn you viks... i thaught. But i was really happy at the same time, now kyogre could ring my house. "cool, but why?"

"she told me all about suici and everything that you had told her." She said. "what in the name of the sea is she doing, how many people is she having affairs with?!"

"i dunno. But its probarbly a lot."

"hmmm... perhaps." She cooed. "uh, i gotta go. Um, see ya magikarp!" she hung up. I was still pumped about kyogre ringing. I flumped on my bed and stared at the celing. My perents had gone on holiday so i had nothing to worry about.

The next day i was just leaving and i heared a voice, no, two voices, three voices. THREE VOICES. "hey hagikarp!" they all said in unison. Two freshmen and one sophomore. And, of course it was, vikki, hoeya and kyogre. I was happier than i make it sound!

"so what are we doing about the suci situation then?" hoey asked

"well..." vikki and i started in unison...

* * *

so yup! there ya have it! read and reveiw! please reveiw, they make my day, and thank you so much to entei7800! she is amazing :) hope ya liked this chappie. i promise the next one will be longer. if you have aany ideas please post them/ pm me, i have a dreaded case of writers block :(

thanks!

~EJF :)


	4. Chapter 4

im sorry for such a puick update! but thanks to entei7800 my writers block cleared and i had to get my new found ideas onto the paper right away! please read and reveiw! also, the focus for the next few chapters will be on vikki and garde. they will be gettin an AWFUL lot of character development. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

kyogre's POV

This morning, vikki came up to me and asked me a really strange question. I gave her my honest answer. I would've thought she would know I called Magikarp, she was the one that gave me his number after all! She nodded, but she looked sad. I asked her what was up and she whispered something in my ear, "go for it!" I told her. She said thanks and ran off. I guess she can be quiet and shy at times, even vikki, maybe celeba can be like that too, but a little something tells me that's unlikely! Yesterday, the gang and I talked about what we should do about suici, but we were kinda stuck on ideas, vikki, celeba and slackoth all say that they have something and will tell us in the canteen. Vikki may be a sophomore, but at times she acts even younger than I am. All I can say is, I pondered whether what she was going to do would work. She's the goddess of victory! I concluded in my head. She can do anything and succeed. And with that. I went to school. Hoping that vikki would be alright, but something said, that in the next few days, big changes were going to happen, to all of us…

Hoeya's POV

Ah what a beautiful and sunny day! I thought to myself. i hoped that kyogre would be alright. But I think she can cope. It was kinda weird. This morning, I ran into Magikarp. He asked me if I was ok and if he could walk with me. I said that he could if he wanted to, and he seems a lot more decent than I had previously thought! He may not have the most desirable of appearances, but his soul is pure silver and his heart made of the finest gold. I wondered if he had a girlfriend. He said no, then I asked him if he liked anyone. It was a joke, but being the oblivious fool that he was (or so it seemed) he told me all about his crush on kyogre and that he thought that she was lucky to have me as a friend. I was so touched! I laughed and said that he was nice too. We talked about a whole ton of different things on the way to school. And I generally had a blast. But after that he looked rather worried. When I asked him what it was he said that vikki was acting up lately. I laughed it off and said that he made it sound like vikki was a computer. But he was serious. Vikki had given kyogre his number and he told me all about what had happened to him the night before. And the fact that vikki had never, not EVER, given ANYONE his number before. Not even her parents or her 'closest friend.' Who he also thought was suspicious, because they were so alike they could be sisters, the age gap too. Vikki was two years younger than her. I reassured him that he will always be able to see vikki through no matter what was going on. And that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. He thanked me and ran off into the school gates. Apparently he had a sheet of homework to hand in. science for vaporeon- sensei was it? I can't remember…

Garde's POV

Aw man. Magikarp was really astonishing today. He finished before even me. Then again, graphs are NOT my strongest point. He finished in 30 minutes, all of the questions that are supposed to take you 2 hours. I asked him if there was something wrong and he said that there wasn't and that I should stop worrying about him. So I did, well I tried to. I couldn't stop worrying about him, he was terrifyingly quiet and the way he looked was odd. Not only that, I could FEEL it. I feel emotions like this all the time through my horn. And I often ignore them. But in the classroom today, it was extreme. I couldn't avoid it. It was petrifying. I then, on my way to the teacher, asked Hoeya and kyogre if they could feel it too. They said that they couldn't miss it for their lives and that they were worried too. I barely managed to keep myself contained till the end of class and then was relieved to get out of it. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over in the opposite direction of my form room. After all, the student council meetings take priority. I trundled over to the meeting and along the waay I could've sworn someone was looking at me. After the meeting, my suspicions were confirmed. In my locker I got a note saying "experiment #072, survivor" it scared the hell out of me…. Who was this stalker, and how much did they know?

Magikarps POV

At lunch things were really awkward. Vikki was unusually quiet and kyogre kept on exchanging glances with her, before whispering in celeba's ear. I felt like I was being left out and kept in the dark. And I asked slackoth what on earth was going on. He shrugged and said he had no idea. I was now really worried about viks and so I asked Hoeya and kyogre about it, kyogre tapped her nose twice. "It's a secret." She said. Hoeya nodded at me sympathetically and told me that she wanted to tell me but she swore to secrecy to kyogre who swore to secrecy to vikki. Now that I was left with no-one else to ask but vikki herself (and that's something I didn't want to do.) or celeba i questioned celeba as a last resort. She told me that she couldn't say it I told her that it was unlike her to sa something like that. "I know." She replied. I HATE it when she does that.

Now left with no- one to turn to I quietly investigated the matter via viks.

"That doesn't matter now." She told me and grabbed my wrist roughly, like she always used to do, back when we were kids. "Come with me."

Vikki was so strong that I nearly fell over, she's fast too. But I had to know where she was taking me. But I got stopped. "Hey magi." Said a voice from table 1, where I was standing by. A harsh, mid tone voice, suici.

"wadda want?" vikki and I grumbled in unison. I really needed to know what she wanted to tell me, the both of them, because all the populars on table one, including ave and lugia, were now watching me, vik and suici…

"um…" suici continued "will you…"

"Just say it already!" vikki cried. I could feel the heat radiating from the giant 'V' on her head. It was scary when she was like this, it must be something really important.

"Will you…. Um… Magikarp, will you go out with me?" suici finally whispered. Lugia, her current boyfriend was beside her and vaporeon- sensei was also on the teachers table next door…

The slut! I hated her. "is this a dare or something?" I asked her, in an interrogating manner.

"No magi, I'm serious." She turned her head "will you go out with me?"

And all this time, vik was still holding onto my hand….

* * *

i did say this chapter would be longer! again special thanks to entei7800 for the claerence of my writers block! read and reveiw! hope ya liked it. all ideas are welcome and look forward to the next chapter!

~EJF :)

ps i am thinking of giving the chapters names... think i should/ shouldent? pop in yer reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5- The Confession

hi guys! EJF here! this one is serious, rather long and there is alot of important events. read and reveiw! enjoy...

Chapter 5

Magikarps POV

I hit her, YES, I, the weakling, hit suici, the legend keeper. In one foul slap. A bitch slap. You git! I shouted at her and then ran. Vikki pulled in front of me and dragged me into one of the more private corridors, the cleaner's corridor and pulled me into the janitor's closet. This was a rather large closet so there was plenty of room without it being awkward. The vik asked me a weird question.

"Hey magik." She started "who d'ya like?" she said it in a really embarrassed and concerned way. Looking down to the right, her terracotta hair slightly to the left, in the opposite direction. I put on a soft smile. "kyogre." I stated calmly. "I thought you knew that viks."

Her eyes widened. "For how long?"

"Haha! Since she arrived I guess. No. since I first heard her speak. With her soft silvery voice." I said honestly.

The massive 'V' shaped thing on the top of her head went a brighter shade of red and she gasped. "oh." She sighed.

"whats up viks?"

"…."

"uh, viks?"

She then roughly grabbed my chin, like she used to do when she was telling me off, pulled me in and did the unexpected.

Viks KISSED me. We stayed like that for a second and then she pulled away and got up, panting. The door flung open, Kyogre. She gasped too, she looked shocked. Vikki, I guess was angry, or at least, it seemed that way. She ran out the door, shoving kyogre aside. Kyogre turned to me, she was horrified and upset. But, back then, I didn't care. I just kept yelling "vik! Viks! Vikki!" but she didn't respond. She just kept running… and running… and running…..

Vikki's POV

I ran and ran, as fast as I could in my red sandals; they were never the best running shoes. Why did I like him? Of all the people in the world it had to be HIM?! And of all things he was younger than me. Just to add insult to injury. I had no idea what was going on back where kyogre and Magikarp were. I cried. I could feel tiny, yet boiling hot, salt water tears streaming from my eyes. I couldn't think. I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't bump into something. But I did, not something, but some ONE.

"It's been a while." They said. Catching me in their arms. The voice was husky. Without seeing the chest, you would have no idea whether they were a boy or a girl. They had short hair too. "i can't believe you fell for the guy that thought we were just friends." Yes, that much was true. Magikarp, this person and I always used to hang out together. And he used to think that we were best friends. But we're not. There is a two year age gap between me and this person. We have exactly the same colour hair. This person has eyes the colour of my mother and I have father's eyes. We're not friends. We're sisters.

"J-j-jara-JARACAI!" I wailed. I cried into her pristine white jumpsuit. She sighed deeply.

"You got rejected huh."

"How are you so fast to pick up on things?!"

"We're sisters, psychic types no less. There is a mental connection."

I looked up at her. She was really tall. No less than 5'11". Maybe more. She always had an answer. So she gave me todays. "vikki. There is a psychic type's exclusive corridor 5 stories up. You get there by levitating. It's directly opposite the flying type corridor." She sighed again "go there. Someone will help you."

I nodded and thanked her. She told me to turn off the water works and handed me a small blue tag that she had pulled off her head. She told me that if there was an emergency, then I should call her by saying her name into this tag. I thanked her again as she walked off. And I proceeded to make my way to the psychic corridor. When I got there, it was empty. Although I hadn't been here since my freshmen year, I remember it being a lot busier than this. I planted myself on the ground and walked forward. Looking around for someone to talk to.

Pain filled my stomach. I couldn't mistake the pain. Someone had kneed me in the stomach. A fie type no less. I knew that heat. I could swear that some blood escaped my mouth. I blacked out and hit the floor.

"The goddess of victory has fallen." I could hear a fermillair voice, but I couldn't pin my finger on who's it was. I felt myself get flung over someone's shoulder and I got helplessly carried away…

?'S POV

I tossed her into a cell. I had better get my money for this. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done, invading the psychic corridor. I am a fighting type after all. I and the team took out virtually all the psychic types in there at the time. But the victor wasn't our only target. Our real target got away. She's a strong little git, out target is. And lemme tell ya. I won't be getting my money's worth until we get to her. Or she comes to us. She is experiment #072 survivor. Locally known by a name she found herself. Gardall. Garde. After extensive research we found was she and the little goddess of victory went to school. We need the victors favour and her sister's favour too, to be able to achieve our true objective with #072. She has no real name. Just a number.

"Oi blaze." I heard from the other room "c'mere, da boss ha go summut tasay to yas."

"coming." I said. The lisper was breloom, another member of our gang. When I got into the other room our client 'boss' confronted us.

"So, have you got all three targets yet?" they inquired.

"No." I replied. "We only have the victor. Her sister and #072 slipped through our fingers." You could feel his rage building.

"weels makes sures that's theys gets hereth ath soonth ath possibles." Brelom said, the third team member stayed quiet. "anyth comenth my laydth?"

"I will make sure these two nitwits do the job properly." She said. I was no nitwit. But she would beat me in a battle any day. She is much stronger and less innocent than she looks.

"good." The client stated slyly. "Now get to it."

"Yes sir!" we all said in unison.

"Garde aka #072, I'm coming to get you my friend…." The client whispered. I was the only one who could hear it…. the client was suspicious, very suspicious. Not even I could've predicted what was coming next…

* * *

so there ya have it! thank you all who reveiw and favorite and follow! The next chapter will be pretty dark with a lot about garde's mystirious past and the aloof jaracai... see ya soon...

~EJF


	6. Chapter 6- the past unfolds

hey guys! im sorry for the delay, i lost my memory stick with the file on and i only just found it. todays chappie will be quite short. the next one will be longer though. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- the past unrolls

Garde's POV

Eugghh….. I felt weak, helpless, I got up and dusted my dress off. I had fainted, for the first time. ever. I didn't like this feeling, the psychic corridor, were I was, was completely empty, yet I could feel unrest in the air. I looked around me, no one, not a soul was to be found. I walked forward and felt the ground go hot beneath my feet. I felt around, the heat was in a distinct V shape, but that wasn't all I found…

In a mixture of panic and rage, I ran to the canteen, for the most unlikely of peoples help.

I have always been a loner, no one has ever liked me, well, that's a lie. One boy did, and I loved him back, but…

I finally got into the canteen, I saw that celeba and Hoeya trying to negotiate with kyogre and Magikarp, who were sitting on opposite sides of the table, backs facing each other, in a lovers quarrel so it seems. But none of that mattered to me right now.

"oi!" I shouted, I realised suddenly how loud I had actually been, I had never been one for loudness and drawing attention toward myself. Everyone was looking at me now. "Come with me." I murmured. They all looked at me and nodded. And followed.

I lead them to a private place and it was clear that kyogre and magik had gotten in to a fight.

"Look, I have something to tell you." I stated. I explained.

"vikki has been kidnapped?!" Hoeya exclaimed. "but how and when?!"

I explained that too. Absorbing every word. Not only into their brains but my own. We had to save her. As I explained, mgikarps face fell, and kyogre looked increasingly worried and agitated. I had had enough of their selfish attitudes towards each other,

"WE NEED TO SAVE VIKKI WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, SO GET OVER YOUR DIFFRENCES, NO BODYS PERFECT AND GET ON WITH IT!" I screeched. Shocked, they nodded and kyogre asked me where we were going. District 72, the same as my…no, I can't say it, the memories are too painful.

Throughout all of this, though, I could feel another presence, a FERMILLIAR presence, but I couldn't pin my finger on who it was…

Magikarps POV

After getting yelled at by garde, I was getting increasingly worried about vik, and about the place we were going to.

As we approached it I stopped, it was massive. An abandoned factory…. No, an abandoned LAB.

"we're here." Garde was shaking, what was she doing? Garde never shakes or trembels. "l-l-l-ets go."

I followed her in. we all went in. and looked around. It was practically empty, not a soul. We tiptoed forward. Not expecting what came left.

A mob of enemies came out of nowhere and attacked us! But it didn't hit. Why? Why didn't it hit? It was then I saw garde. She was glowing, as if going through evolution. "stage 11." She gasped. When the glowing stopped I could see her again. The dress was now a mini skrit. On top of trousers, boot cuts, and trainers. Her horn on her chest now had a steel covering and she had another horn-blade on her head and two green things extending from her elbows. Finally, her hair was a lot shorter. "go. Save Vikki. Ill catch you up." She spun (like neji does in 64 palm rotation) and took out every enemy there. Kyogre gasped. "no time to explain! GO!"

Obeying her command we left, we had to save vikki, no matter what the cost, but…. What had happened to garde?

3rd persons POV

Back at the scene…..

"hey." A husky voice said behind garde

"where have you been? I haven't see you for a while."

"that dosen't matter now. Im here to fight"

"then lets go…."

"TOGETHER!"

To be continued….

* * *

hope you enjoyed it! please read and reveiw! when i was writing it it felt a little rushed and i would like to know if it was :D i wont be going to far into garde's past cuz thats another story

please reveiw...

~EJF


	7. Chapter 7- the victim warriors

Hi all sorry it took so long! this chapter is verging on m, so be careful. this chappie will be quite short, but took an age to write. enjoy! i promise it will be longer next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7- The Victim Warriors

Garde's POV

Finally. I had met her again. And in the most dire of situations. In a place that traumatized the both of us. And now, we kiss the sky.

We will win this fight.

Me and

Jaracai.

We wet eachother way back, when we were tiny. I had never met a legend keeper before, and she was captured for her power. And, like me, was the only survivor. Of her respective exparament. I cannot, and do not have the will to, explain everything here, for that, my friend, is a different matter and story entirely. However, I am obliged to give you an over view of it. so here it is.

Flash back- 3rd persons POV

"hey!" cried a young lady gardevoir, a gallade right be hind her. "come back! Its time for tea!"

"but momma!" the young, tiny, ralts replied " I wanna play some more with my fwiends!"

"your such a diva. Oh well, you can play for a bit more."

"wayyy!"

Suddenly, a premier ball appers out of no where. Unbelievably, the ball bounces straignt of the tiny pokemons head, knocking her out in the process. A blaziken. He pickes her up. "oi bri!" he shouts "come over here! I gotta another one!" they placed the young ralts in the truck, in a cage. And drove off.

Later

The young ralts woke up, a burning sensation on her arm. There was an iron rod there. A pokemon pressing it against her skin. She screamed. The pokemon took it off. "that should do it." She got picked up by her waist. And placed in the cage. 5 others. All ralts. They iniciated conversation. One of them, another girl, knew an awful lot about the situation. Told tales of the many other ralts that had been sacrificed in this experiment. The ralts asked her what experiment.

Suddenly, a hand with long, claw like nails grabbed the tiny ralts! The rest of the encaged cretures cried after her. They had an escape plan. They could not complete it without this plan without her. They would wait.

Elsewhere

The wevile that was holding the ralts roungly threw her onto a bed. The ralts looked around. Nearly every bed around her had a white sheet over it. A sheet marking them dead. She began to pantic.

All of a sudden, a long needle, the size of herself was injected into her arm. She screamed in agony. She nearly fainted. But, she was still alive, unlike everyone else. The only survivor. When the larger, scarier pokemon left she looked to her left. A young, stark naked figure emerged from the covers, the ralts looked at the tiny girl. She had an odd yellow thing on her head. She clasped herhands together. "I wish upon a comet….. for clothes…" in a matter of seconds, she was wearing a tiny white dress. She looked at the ralts. Closed her eyes, and clasped her hands again "I wish upon a star… for the friend beside me…. To have clothes….."

The ralts adorned a tiny play suit.

"who are you?" the ralts asked.

"my name….is….." the little girl said "j-j-j-jara- jaraci…."

The ralts smiled "garde." She replied. And together they checked for cameras, got out the beds, and ran towards the door, smiling all the while.

* * *

next time, we go further into gardes past, how it will affect the future, and magi gets to... FIGHT!? maybe maybe not. hope you enjoyed, read and reveiw. thanks! Hope this wasnt so depressing or mature. i will be putting a more discriptive version of gardes past, what really hapened, into an m rated story all of its own.

thanks! i swear it wont be as long as this wait was for the next chappie!

~EJF


	8. Chapter 8- a traumatic battle

Ok all, another chappie! this is long, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- a traumatic fight

Still flash back- 3rd persons POV

When they got back, everyone had gone, all but one. And the lab was chaos, all the staff was still there of course, but nothing was in order. "We gotta get outta here!" the male ralts shouted over all the noise. The other 2 nodded. They were no longer smiling, but dashing toward the door. They narrowly made it. Rally, the only ralts that had stayed behind… he became…"

*end of flash back*

Kyogre's POV

My first love… everyone gasped. No one knew that garde had ever loved anyone, she is a person. But she is so distant and cold they all thought it was impossible. Jaracai and garde had finally caught up to the rest of the group. Destroying every enemy in their path.

"incredible." Magikarps voice piped up from the awkward silence "….I….I…..I never knew…."

"No one does. Only us and you now." Jaracai stated. "It's not something we share with people."

"Yeah…"

And it really wasn't. in this day in age, we can't really say or do very much about our past. I don't have a past like that. I lived a life of luxury, raised on a sea side palace. I was crown princess of the sea. And I came to the school for a little, well, humbleness. I found comfort in Hoeya, Who was the same as me on both levels. She had been brought up as the fire princess of the skies. I asked her who came up with that ridiculous name, she said "EJF of course!" I didn't get it, but laughed anyway. The dark atmosphere of the lab took its toll on us. How big was this place? I was uneasy. It was so hard, we couldn't do anything other than just be here. Until we got to the lord of this place. We fought and we won, many a battle. Somehow, we managed to get split up, again. It was now, me, Hoeya, and Magikarp. And now, we fight a battle. A really TOUGH BATTLE.

The room was dark, only a dim light. Someone flicked the light switch on. A young lady, no older than Poirot, stood in front of us.

"heya peeps!" she said, playfully, at least she seemed nice enough. But, as always, Hoeya had her suspicions

"Who are you?!" the brunette cried.

"Oh? Lil old me?" she asked skipping; she bent down so she could come into eye contact with magik. Upon further inspection, she had a mini (and I do mean mini) sports dress/leotard thing, pink and white, thigh high boots which were red, and a pink mask, that looked like a mask you pull over your face when there is a bright light. Pink and white and red. It was obvious what her favourite colours where. She had silver hair, tied into a sporty, choppy pony tail, from behind her ears, two long strands of hair defied gravity. Not to mention, she was tall, had a huge bust, and a rather odd triangle on her chest. "I'm Assessi (ah-ses-ee) nice to meet cha. Will you be my friend? I'll play with ya!"

I heard Hoeya growl, something was weird about this girl. She was older than us, about 3 years, yet, acted like a 5 year old.

"Why would we want to play with you?! We are not 5 you know!" Hoe shouted.

Assessi got up. "Ah, so ya don't wanna play? Fine, be that way. But, no one escapes playing with the great Assi!"

Normally, I would have snorted at that nick name, but not now. She flew really high. And a hue of pink zoomed past our faces. She was fast. Insanely fast. She pouted "see, if I don't play with ya, boss'll get mad at me, and I'll be fired, so I can't feed my lil brother…" she put a pair of white gloves on. "if I don't wear these, I'll burn my lil handies!"

All I could see was a massive, white ball of mist going straight into my face… what will happen now?!

Elsewhere- jaracai's POV

Oh look, we got separated. Oh look, another enemy. Oh look, we defeated them. Pretty boring don't you agree. Well, it was. Until now. Somehow, that little victini kid managed to tag along with us, she is ok, just…. Talkative. Sigh, oh well. But now is not the time for that. Not at all. The room was brightly lit. As we stepped in, garde started shaking again, no wonder. The room was big, like a hall. But BUILT INTO THE WALLS, were cages. Loads of then. The floor space was massive. Her trouser leg knocked against one. She shuddered. And turned to look, and there, right in front of her was a cage, with a label. #71-75. Ah, this was hers. The one she was kept captive in. a young man, no older than me, was standing in front of us, clad in 2 tone blue and white. And a weird mask.

"Hello…" he mumbled quietly. "I am ossossie (o-sos-ee) pleasure."

Garde growled. He lowered his mask slightly, like you would do with a hat.

"Be thankful…. That you didn't run into my elder sister…."

And with that, a melancholy of blue flew past our faces. The boy was muscular. Very muscular. And amazingly fast.

Back in the lab with assessie- kyogres POV

I could hear a bang, from above me. I looked up. Magik?! Magik saved me? No, there was someone above him, a heavy gold cloth had fallen onto my sleeve, and gold ropes tie too, not just any cloth. An OBI, a kimono sash. I heard coughing and spluttering, bare white shoulders and a red, shiny silk halfway down the bust. Long brunette hair, below the hip.

No.

NO.

NO!

"Hoeya!" I cried. Her beloved hair clip that her first love gave her had fallen out; she hadn't taken it out in years. Her hair was silky, so smooth, competing with the kimono in those categories. I pulled the cloth up, and pulled off my over cloak, she had something to cover herself up in, I didn't know how to do kimono or obi's. Her breathing was harsh and slow, she took that mist ball. And hoeya's tough, but, something that strong was pushing it. a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. Magikarp, his eyes were closed and he had his fists clenched. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I-I-I-I-is… is she ok….?"

I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth either. Hoeya was at deaths door, wasn't fine at all. "She will be ok. I know healing…" that's not necessarily a lie. I was obliged to take the lessons when I was a kid, but I dropped them, thinking I would never need to use them.

"we need to beat this devil first." He stated through gritted teeth. I looked up. Assessi smiled and waved.

A devil? No, something worse…

* * *

O.o

please read and review! you'reawesome!

~EJF


End file.
